


English help? More like Fuck me.

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, Okay wow so i was bored again and bam this happened, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Tension, Slutty Harry, Student Harry, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, for THE WIN BRUH WE NEED MORE AND I AM HERE TO DELIVER, so basically..., who could have thought that if you are bored porn would be born?, would that work i mean damn he is feisty in here with the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh he's much more than just a student. He's enchanting and enticing and just pretty and Louis wants to touch. Just wants to devour him, it doesn't fucking matter if it happens in his own classroom either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English help? More like Fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for what I am doing now:  
> Hey! I wrote another oneshot that's smut wow. So I am planning to continue that on since I am a bit too busy to keep up with actual fics that need mending every now and then. So with that I will be delivering one shots here and there and the "our love story" fic is just now an extra thing just there, but I am planning to update it. There is still too much to go through in that thing and fuck I have no time.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orlouisharry)  
> Thank you for reading and please do leave feedback because it makes me either want to write or don't!

“Idiot.”

  
Fingers thumped against the edge of a wooden desk, stable and firm in front of sets of chairs and desks all rowed up nicely along the white tiled floors.

  
Louis Tomlinson, young and quite smart for a young lad to be up and front of numerous students without the second thought of possibly becoming a real embarrassment. Yet, even if he were he would be quite proud to be the talk of the school. He really was a man that admired attention and one thing he desired the most was the young teenage lad sitting right across from his main desk.

  
Harry Styles.

  
The thirty-six students were working away among packets and packets of ridiculous English as Louis sat back down on his plush chair, admiring the young chap who caught his eyes. His lips were pulled under the edge of his white teeth as he stared at endless curls nearly meeting at the boy’s shoulders.

  
It was sin.

  
Yet, that wasn’t it. Louis’ eyes were caught and trapped as he glanced over the white porcelain skin, those beautiful crisp clean edges of the boy’s face, broad shoulders fine and scrunched up as Harry lost himself into completing the assignments.

  
“Fuck.” Louis whispered as he watched with narrowed eyes those pink lush lips sinking down over the side of a pencil, a nervous habit, as Harry’s green eyes scanned through the pages.  
Louis was indeed an idiot.

  
His heart should not be thumping within his chest faster than normal.  
His eyes should not be so excited to see a head full of curls.  
His lips should not be slicked in saliva begging to be kissed.  
  
Louis should fucking not want his goddamn English student.

  
He closed his eyes, letting out a quivery breath as he slumped back into the seat, trying to regain control of himself and for fuck’s sake stop looking at Harry.

 

‘Yeah.’ Louis thought, as he felt himself drift off from his surrounding, ‘That’s better. Just relax, Tomlinson. Don’t look at that kid like that again. Simple-‘

  
“Mr. Tomlinson?”

  
‘Fuck.’

  
Louis’ eyes shot up in surprise, his body unmoving other than his blue eyes looking across to see a waiting Harry Styles right before his desk.

  
‘Really. Are we fucking for real, God? Do you want me to go to hell or some shit?’ Louis thought, lips slightly parted in shock.

  
The boy stood there still, not moving an inch as he repeated, “Mr. Tomlinson?”

  
‘Get your shit together, Louis.’ Quickly, as if he wasn’t suspicious enough, he shot up and crossed his hands together, looking up, “Ah yes, Harry? Need something?”

  
The boy smirked, a simple button like dimple popping up over his cheek.

  
‘Are you fucking serious now.’ Louis wanted to crumple up in the corner, he was a teacher and here he was lusting over his student and his stupid dimples.

  
“Uh, in fact yeah I do.” Harry muttered, “Well, there are a few questions I really don’t understand and I was wondering if you could help me out?” just as he said, he slipped the paper between them and pointed over questions that were incredibly abused with pencil scrapes and eraser smudges.

  
“Oh yeah, of course.” Louis replied.

  
‘There’s shit loads of thing I could help you with- Louis stop.’

  
“Oh great!” Harry quipped, “Will you be here after school? Since these may take a bit longer to deal with.”

  
“Yeah, I’m always here. Just drop on by and I can help you out.” Louis nodded, “Just bring the packet with you and yeah.”

  
Why does a kid make him feel this way, a god damn gorgeous 17 year old kid? He was pretty sure this weird twist in his stomach and sudden tightness in his trousers was caused by this person right before him. It really was not fair for Louis, honestly.

  
“Alright! I’ll see you then, Tomlinson.” Harry grinned with his voice dropping low, “I won’t keep you waiting.”

  
Louis’ eyes widened, the classroom suddenly growing empty while he sat within his seat in slight shock and reddened cheeks. ‘Get your head out of the gutter’ his mind snapped as he tried to shake his head as if it were to remove the hounding thoughts that ate at his conscience.

  
The numbers on the clock ticked by with students entering and leaving rooms each hour. Louis’ mind was wrecked with anticipation and nerves, he was going to be alone in this very class with the Harry Styles. The very student his own eyes kept trailing over and over again, it was ridiculous.

 

How could he have slipped himself into such a situation, a situation that could lead him to getting fired or even worse, jail? He was such an idiot, a bloody horny idiot. It kept eating away at his mind that he barely taught anything new to the students, simply filling the time by handing out more and more stupid packets.

  
The very last few kids waved goodbyes to the teacher as they made their way out of the English class. Louis was slightly shaky to see the room empty because in just a few minutes (if the boy actually kept his word) he would be face to face alone in front of Harry. Shit.

  
His eyes came down shut as he sighed, placing his chin between the face of his palms, elbows on the table. Just then a knock was heard over the glassy part of the door.

  
“Door’s unlock!” Louis called out, leaning in back into his chair, “Just come on in-”  
He looked up to see Harry entering in, his backpack hung off on one shoulder with the English packet slightly crumpled within the tight grip of his hand.

  
“Oh hey Harry.” Louis muttered, looking anywhere but the boy.

  
“Oh, hey Mr. Tomlinson.” The boy gleamed, “Like I said, here I am! Sorry if I kept you waiting-”  
Louis chuckled, “You didn’t Harry, now come on and pull a chair up and let’s get this done with.”

  
“Alright.” The boy quickly shuffled along the room, slipping the backpack off and onto the white tiled floors as he placed the papers over the desk before sitting himself down onto a distant chair, “I actually just had a few troubles in understanding the essence of the sentences and somehow putting it correctly.”

  
Louis watched those hands as they swam over the words, then those lips as they moved to pronounce each syllable. Honestly, fuck this, he had no idea what the kid was asking for at all since he was too busy processing someone’s features rather than their homework needs.

  
His eyes were literally blurring into a foggy mist as he stared, stared back at the young boy who was in fact looking right back at him with a smile playing along the edge of his lips.  
‘Oh shit he caught me.’ Well there goes being subtle, Tomlinson.  
  
Louis blinked his eyes a bit too many as his cheeks went rosy red to see the young lad smirking back with questioning eyes and crossed arms.

  
“Mr.Tomlinson?” Harry questioned, his eyes still narrowed into an analytical form.

  
“Y-Yeah?” stuttered Louis.

  
Harry’s head tilted to the right as his lips pulled on a full smile, “Did you even pay attention to my question at all?”

  
Louis’ eyes widened in the slight demand within Harry’s voice, “Well yeah I did-”

  
“Really? Now you’re going to be lying to me?” Harry chuckled, his eyes making those narrow slits when he laughed. He then stopped, looking right into Louis’ eyes as he leaned on forward, inches away from the man, “How stupid do you think I am, Mr. Tomlinson?”

  
“Wait what-”

  
“Did you really think I don’t notice?” Harry states with an exasperated tone, “Really?”

  
“Wait-” Louis’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he tried to process whatever Harry had been saying to him right at that moment, “What?”

  
“Oh, God. I see the way you look at me!” Harry accused, “I’m not blind.”  
  


Oh.   
  


Well, it was about time Harry pointed that out and Louis really wasn’t that subtle anyway…

  
“Oh. Uh.” Louis stuttered over his words, slightly ashamed that he was caught red handed, but he tried to regain authority once more, “Harry. Please, I don’t know what you’re trying to get at here, but you’re here to get help with English-” He pulled the paper up, waving it before Harry’s face, “Let’s first focus on this-“

 

“Oh forget the fucking paper, I know what the answers are.” Harry snapped, flicking the paper right out Louis’ hands with a slap from the back of his hand, “I’m here for another reason.”  
Louis’ lips dropped into awe as he glanced back up at the sudden grumbling boy who stood on his feet, walking around the table to be closer to where Louis sat.

  
“What would that be?” Louis questioned.

  
“Oh cut the formal crap and stop trying to hide whatever you think you’re hiding.” Harry simply stated, then sat his bum over the brown desk with Louis right before him.   
His arms remained crossed as he brought a foot up and placed it right in between Louis’ legs. The tip of his shoe nearly there and close to reach a certain area, yet not quite. Louis simply remained quiet, not saying anything.

  
“You think I don’t see the way those blue eyes of yours look at me?” Harry questioned, Louis’ breath slightly hitching as he reminisced those class time moments when he couldn’t stop looking at the boy.

  
“You think I don’t see the way your fingers thump on things because-” Louis gasped as Harry’s words edged on while the tip of his foot began to press onto his bulge, “You just really, really want to touch me?”

  
Shit. Louis hadn’t expected this situation to arise and fuck was God twisting destiny over onto him or what? Quickly Louis shot back, reluctantly moving his hips away from the pressure of Harry’s foot, “Harry- I- this is inappropriate-”

  
“Inappropriate!?” Harry nearly snapped his neck as he tossed his head back to form a boisterous laughter, “Oh dear, Louis. You’re trying to teach me about what’s inappropriate while I can see you drool just to have your finger brush against my fucking hand. Please.”   
  


Well, Harry wasn’t anywhere wrong around that statement.

 

“Okay, Harry, but we’re here only because you needed help on your packets.” His mind was eating at him as if to say, ‘just play this off cooley and don’t take this anywhere further than it is now. Just stop this here’, “Now that we don’t have anything to do I suggest you leave- HARRY.”

 

Louis nearly screams in shock as he felt the younger boy casually sit right onto his lap facing him directly with his thighs pressing onto his sides and legs just dangling there with lips edged up into a devious smile.

 

Louis didn’t even know what to comprehend as he tried to suck in the fact that his student was sitting there on his lap with arms lacing around his neck. Harry soon had their chests pushing up against each other while the teacher remained silent and unresponsive.

 

“H-Harry.” Louis stuttered, “What are you-”

 

He was cut off with the press of a cool index finger over his lips, pressing with slight pressure, “Mr. Tomlinson-” Harry muttered, throwing the older man completely off as his hips slightly tested the waters and grind down over Louis’ clothed cock that was beckoning to rise, “I may be a grade A student, but I can definitely be a bad boy behind closed doors.”

 

Louis couldn’t even blink due to the touch of Harry’s index finger over his lips and the fact that Harry was sitting right over his cock, he was entranced. Harry’s lips were pink and sinful like sweet plums poisoned with an overdose of sugar and his eyes twinkled with such pornographic desire, Louis was internally dying.

 

“Don’t you think we should have some fun?” Harry chuckled, tossing his head to the side with unruly curls playfully falling as his eyes dropped from Louis’ eyes to his thin lips, “‘Cause I can definitely show you other talents that aren’t from this classroom.”

 

Just as those words left Harry’s lips, the young lad had his hips dancing over Louis’ torso who sat there with the swell of desire stuck within his throat. He could feel his feet going numb and slightly sting from the lack of movement and his hands felt so heavy when he tried to lift for defensive measures.

 

He couldn’t push Harry off because his body didn’t want Harry off.

 

‘You’re going to fucking regret this, Tomlinson.’

 

Louis’ thoughts were crashing waves of words and warnings as his hands finally found movement only to placed over the ending curves of Harry’s hips. His fingers were applying pressure to take in the warmth of a beautiful boy right on his lap.

 

‘Don’t fucking try anything.’

 

He could push the boy off his lap and maintain his perverse mind to himself, but his body followed the directions of his raging hard on instead. Harry was still sat on his lap as if waiting for a reaction or some sort of start from the teacher who remained quiet with eyes burning into his own hands that clasped the boy’s love handles.

 

“Well?” Harry whispered, leaning in and slowly taking the situation to his side, he tottered his head to the side as he lowered his face right below Louis’ with lips only centimeters away, “Won’t you try me out now, Tomlinson?”

 

Their eyes met once more with Louis’ jaw dropped. He couldn’t even suck in a breath properly with some stupid fear that if he did so, Harry’s lips would be sucked in to touch his. He didn’t think or process anything properly as the boy nuzzled in to leave some sort of eskimo kiss.

It was so quiet, an eerie type of quiet, but for the small tiny pants that left both their lips. They were so close in proximity as if they were packaged into a small compartment, trying their best to fit into each other within Louis’ teaching chair.

 

“I don’t think I can- oh fuck,” Louis nearly gargled as Harry left no room for mercy while grinding his hips over Louis’ clothed half-hard on; wait fuck that. He is hard, “H-Harry, shit.”

 

Harry wasn’t stopping at all and his hips slowly served while arching his back and chest out forward for Louis to eye at as his neck stretched to reveal his pale neck all while his hair fluttered down his shoulders; off his back.

 

The chair was creaking slightly due to the movement and it itched over Louis’ years as if to whisper ‘He’s giving himself up to you. Fucking take the deal, Tomlinson’ while his self-conscious and dignity shit was all ‘Don’t you even dare touch the kid. Just cause he’s sitting on your cock doesn’t mean you can touch the fucker.’

 

Louis’ lips curved to a frown like he was going to cry because once his eyes came back to focus Harry was just angling himself there right on top of his lower body, smiling.

 

Fuck it.

 

“Mr.- ngh.” Harry groaned as Louis’ hands clasped over his cheeks, pulling him in for a strict kiss on the lips, “Fucking finally.” he murmured, leaving the opportunity for Louis to slip and dip his tongue straight into his student’s mouth, “Oh fuck Mr. Tomlinson your tongue does wonders.”

 

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes as he screeched his chair into the desk, slamming Harry’s back over the scratched teacher’s desk. Harry’s arms swayed back and left them at the side of his head all while Louis examined the boy as if he were some fucking work to do.

 

“Louis- ouch.” Harry yelped as a hand came down over his thigh, the hard smack being felt through his tight jeans.

 

“You know my classroom rules, Harry.” Louis smirked, “It’s Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

His grin stretched farther to the sound of Harry breaking underneath, fuck.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry moaned his back arching over the desk as Louis’ eyes literally boggled out of his head because this was- no it is porn right on his teaching desk.

 

‘What the fuck am doing.’ Louis’ mind nearly groaned in self-humiliation and blush to the fact that he’s already slipped over the edge and fell into this pit of lust, desire, and just plain fucking. He stretched his hands out to take a split second to grasp Harry’s shoulders; fingers clasping the white school collar. He didn’t leave a second breath behind as he yanked the teenager up to his bum, curls flowing behind, as his lips sucked over the pale silky skin.

 

His grin couldn’t stop growing as he felt the edge of Harry’s jaw drop over the top his head, easily to be told that a silent moan was escaping the young lad. His teeth were bearing out through his sinful lips as hands clasped over his shoulders, bringing him closer as if they weren’t close enough.   
  
“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry moaned, “You’re so fucking hot I- fuck. Fuck me.”

 

“Desperate now, are we?” Louis inquired, “Well, baby, you’re lucky today.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and yanked Louis right on top of him as he laid back over to the desk with his hair spanned out. The collar of his shirt was disheveled and slightly peeled away from his neck all while he pathetically whined and stretched his arched back.

 

He gasped, “OH.” As lips puckered his white spaces below his shirt all while fingers rushed their way through to reveal his tight; sweaty skin, “Mr. Tomlinson please, please, just fuck me already!”

 

Louis didn’t hold back the time as his hands skid through his and Harry’s clothes, literally ripping  them off as he ushered his words, “Do you even know how fucking crazy you drive me? How I want to fucking fuck the hell out of you? Fuck, Harry you drive me crazy every fucking day and I just can’t stop, can’t fucking stop thinking about you-”

 

Harry whined underneath as the cool air of the class hit his bare chest, the only heat keeping him intact was the warmth radiating from Louis’ body, “Mr. Tomlinson.” Fuck, his cock was hardened against his tight jeans all while he heard all of Louis’ sexual compliments.

 

Louis’ hands curled in guilty pleasure as his mouth went south, “I’ve always wanted to lay my fingers on you, in you. You drive me so fucking mad, I can’t believe that my mouth waters to taste you. My cock can’t contain itself when you’re around and fuck the expanse of vocabulary you say during presentations get me so fucking hard, but I want you to forget everything and remember only my name.”

 

He couldn't stop breathing and panting as he edged on closer to his destination. Louis' head was trapped in between two pale thighs after the clothing over Harry's legs were removed, gosh he was just too stunning, too stunning for Louis’ blue eyes. Harry’s pants and shirt were now at the edge of the table, hanging there innocently as the room became an intense atmosphere full of sweat and heavy breathing. It’s quite ironic to know that there’s cute English projects hung across the walls to represent hardworking children, but here’s Louis ready to fuck one of his students.

 

Louis’ clothes were slowly peeling off of his skin, one by one as his face were now nestled in between the boy’s legs. His lips curved into a devious smile, looking up through his long lashes to see Harry’s red, plush face.

 

“Say…” Louis ushered, “What is it that you want?”

  
Harry rolled his eyes, and lolled his head to the side to take a glance at Louis who’s literally smiling between his fucking legs. It’s so gentle and pretty, but he’s going to play a move there between his thighs that’s just plain dirty.

 

Harry’s nails scraped Louis’ desk as he tossed an annoyed glance, “You know what I fucking want- ah.” He gasped as another slap met the side of his thigh.

 

“I didn’t ask you to be snarky, Harry. I asked what you wanted. I thought you would be quite pleased about that, but I guess I’m the one making the choices now.”

 

Louis’ lips quirked up as he heard Harry breath with heavy shudders and sputters of taunts like ‘get on with it already’ or ‘Mr. Tomlinson, fuck’

 

His lips finally met the heated cock strained within Harry’s underwear, feeling it jump against his lips and he couldn’t help, but laugh.

 

“Someone’s a little too excited,” Louis chuckled, curling his lips into an ‘o’ to suck and dampen the heated cock.

 

“Louis, fuck.” Harry’s body lurched from where it lay, “Mmmm your lips warm me up, fuck please. Do something, something.”

 

Louis pulled back to search through the small drawer hidden away at the end of his desk for the necessary items. Don’t blame him for having these things, sometimes his urges are too strong and he’s got to release within those stingy staff bathrooms. His hands came across the bottle of lube and a set of condoms, pulling them up to place them right beside Harry’s body.

 

They were naked, practically naked now in a fucking classroom; just a few preparations away from pulsating among each other’s skins.

 

Louis didn’t waste anytime as his hands were now slicked and pretty within the light, showing an innocent shine ready to be dug into Harry’s arse. The teacher left a smug smile plastered over his face as his left hand held one of Harry’s legs high up to spread him wider and more revealing. Harry whimpered mercilessly to know he was going to be spread out and stretched the best way possible. His hips were too excited enough that the couldn’t help, but raise every time when Louis makes the most gentlest touch.

 

“Oh-” Harry gasped as the cool liquid was dripping through his bum and seeping down his skin as Louis’ fingers brushed his intimate gates, “Oh my god.”

 

He couldn’t stop looking back up from those fingers teasing and up to a concentrated teacher who’s skeptical and yet genuine in how to proceed pleasuring Harry.

 

“That feel good?” Louis whispered, sinking his digits in one by one, leaving them in and out as a new finger enters in. He couldn’t stop watching in awe how his student takes in his fingers so well, the tightness around his fingers making both his cock and mouth drool in anticipation, “‘Cause I can definitely feel how could this will be through my fingers. You’re so tight-”

 

“Unghhh-”

 

“Fuck, Harry you’re taking my fingers so well. Just, next time we have to record this or something, fuck-”  
  


“Mr. Tomlinson-” Harry’s whines were lock to the back of his throat as lips met his own once again, sucking and biting like animals with saliva trickling down the edges of their mouths. Harry felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as those splendid nerves were stuck by protruding fingers, prodding and pressing into him. His body nearly convulsed and shivered too much in pleasure as his cock bounced in rhythmic forms to the pressure Louis kept pushing him through.

 

Warm lips left his, letting Harry toss his head towards the opposite direction all while he panted and heaved continuously, now trailing lower towards Harry’s neck then to his chest. He whined pathetically as Louis’ tongue left traces behind right over his neck and slowly making their way to swirl his nipples; toying him.

 

“Yes, your tongue- your tongue- p-please play with me. Play with me, please, please.” Harry felt pleasuring tears taste his eyelids, eyebrows furrowed as he continued to babble, “You feel so good, so good, fuck. Fuck me already.”

 

He was getting close, but yet there was so much left such as being fucked on this very table and those fingers were just messing the hell out of him.

 

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” Louis chuckled, “So pretty, beautiful. Every part of you tastes so good.” His fingers left the boy’s entrance to leave a shaking mess with curled toes.

 

“F-Fill me up, fuck me so good, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Uh….” Louis laughed, sitting back onto his teacher’s chair staring back, “There’s actually one problem here.”

 

Harry’s eyes shot open, sexual frustration now seeping in as he looked down between his legs to see a smiling naked man fucking sitting and not fucking him, “Excuse me?”

 

“Mr. Styles, don’t expect to get a good fuck without working for it. I did expect so much better from you, honestly.” Louis toddled his head side to side with it resting on the palm of his hand.

 

Harry whined, “What do you-”

“I want you to use that body of yours and work yourself over my cock,” Louis stated simply, “I want to see your struggle, ride your way to release, babe.”

 

Harry gasped to see the colors of Louis’ eyes suddenly flash dark, “You want-”

 

“Well get to it-” Louis laughed, laying back against his seat, “Come on now.”

 

Harry groaned as he had to get up from his current position, but he smirked nonetheless as he made his way to a devious man sitting there quietly. They hissed as their warm skins came back to contact as Harry was now hovering his hips over Louis’ standing cock. His hands were gripping the chair on either sides of Louis’ head all while looking straight into Louis’ eyes.

 

“I’ll show you how well I can work for it, Mr. Tomlinson.” Just liked that his hips slammed down with no mercy, their moans screaming out in unison, “Oh oh fuck.”

 

One of Harry’s hands went back up to his own lips as he bit down, suppressing his whimpering screams as the throbbing, pulsating organ stretched and filled him so well.

 

Louis only smirked, pulling Harry’s hand away to bring it towards his lips to leave kisses over the bitten knuckles, grinning as those hidden whimpers slipped out melodically, “Problem, love?”

 

“No- oh oh no no. You’re so- ungh- big. Fuck.” Harry ushered, “Fuck, I feel you, fuck I feel you everywhere inside.” His body dropped forward as his hips began to stir and grind.

 

Louis hissed back, trying to contain himself all while their bodies clashed up together, Harry searching and riding for his release. The older man gripped the long hairs of Harry’s head, pushing the boy back all while those hips continued to make their way through, Louis’ mouth clasped over Harry’s to kiss him through. They couldn’t stop moaning all while his cock continued to slip and slide between Harry’s crack.

 

“Mmm, baby doing so well. So worth it, fucking yourself on my cock. Look beautiful, fucking gorgeous.” Louis moaned, “Look at you, my baby, my slut. You’re so tight, fuck and so wet. Can’t even put it into words.”

 

Sloppy kissing and sexual touches were adamantly strong in that moment as Harry couldn’t even fathom to stop moaning ‘Mr. Tomlinson, Louis, you’re so big, so big’ though strangled sobs. Not only that, Harry’s eyes were definitely blurry at this point as his mind went numb from pleasure.

 

The final straw for him, though, had to have been when Louis’ hands surprisingly gripped and twisted his untouched cock.

 

“Mr- ungh!” Harry was screaming, gargling with head shot back and body arched, pressuring his chest towards Louis’ face, arching more when tongue met his hardened nipples, biting and toying them, “LouisLouisLouis- Oh fuck god, fuck!”

 

Come splattered between them, shooting far and hard over Louis’ chest and his own stomach, but Louis wasn’t over with him yet. Fuck, he couldn’t hold himself any longer as he shot up from the seat, plummeting him and Harry on to the table desk. His hand took no seconds as they gripped and tore Harry’s closing thighs apart and hoisted them high, his cock fucking in non-stop to the musical beats of Harry’s throaty and sensitive moans.

 

“So close, love so close.” Louis groaned, “Fuck-”

 

“Louis,” Harry hissed, looking up with clouded eyes, his curls bouncing along his shoulders through every thrust into him, “Come in me, please. Dirty me, fucking dirty me.”

 

Louis’ head was sure to fall off as hips continued to fight for release all while Harry’s own hand skid through the mess in between, scooping with his index finger the whiteness. The older man was slightly confused as Harry reached his hand up, suddenly dawning to him as Harry sucked on their juices.

 

Those digits left and reentered Harry’s lips each time Louis thrusted, now trailing up towards Louis’ own mouth. He gladly accepted the invitation as those cool fingers pressed over his lips, pulling him and making him lean in to kiss Harry once more when finally- fuck.

 

“I taste so good with your come.”

 

Louis' chest was pressed and slammed against Harry’s as he came strongly into the boy, hips forcing their way through now slowing down, but still maintaining their thrusts.

 

Now all Louis could muster out  was a weak, “Shit.”

 

+++++

 

They spent a few minutes huddling each other through their naked forms, but saw that time zoomed by way too fast, it was time to go.

 

Harry cleaned himself up, the dirtiest way possible. Insisting Louis feed him with their mixed creations and to let them spread over his lips to leave a glow and shine; it was just sinful to not even try.

 

The two were set and ready to go at last after cleaning their heavy messes, laughing together when Louis realized that his desk was now a pile of wreckage from their rocking bodies.

 

Since that moment, Louis’ eyes couldn’t stop lusting after Harry as the boy left the classroom.  Especially when the younger one claimed him as his when those fingers pressured over Louis’ empty bulge whispering…

  
“Mine.”

Louis was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was just awful was it not?  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryonmen)


End file.
